


I'd Like a Piece of the Tempest

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Inspired by Music, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Modern Era, Multi, No Incest, One Shot Collection, Polyamory Negotiations, Slightly Dom Jon Snow, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Thejonsa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts), [hchollym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Snapdragon || for Anonymous
  3. Mr. Raven || for ibelieveinturtles
  4. *3 || for hchollym




	2. Snapdragon || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Snapdragon - My "friend" really likes you
> 
> Other tags: AU - College/University, Polyamory Negotiations

Theon’s heart was in his throat as he approached Sansa at the study table. She had one of the tables for four reserved, with books spread out to save the other three seats.

“Oh hey, Theon!” she said brightly, kicking a chair out across from her. “Where’s Jon?”

“On his way… I wanted to talk to you before we started the exam review.”

She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head slightly to imply that he had her attention.

Gods, he wanted to kiss her.

“So, uh… Jon was wanting to know if you were free this weekend? He wanted to take you out.”

“He _does_?” she simpered. “You’re really going with that, Greyjoy?”

“Going with what?”

“‘My ‘friend’ really likes you, wanna go out with him?’ What is this, high school?”

He licked his lips before continuing. “No, but he’s sort of shy and didn’t really have it in him to see if you were interested.”

“Oh, I’m interested,” she said. “Can’t decide which one of you I’m more interested in, though.”

Theon gulped. “You’re interested in me as well?’

“Yeah,” she said, laughing. “Thought I was being obvious.”

“I mean you were, but then you were playing footsie with Jon last week and—“

“I did that because Jon’s not chill at all. He’s adorable.” She flipped absently through the book in front of her. “So… is it just him who is interested? Or are you as well?”

He was going on a tour of the seven hells for this, but he couldn’t help it. Theon nodded.

“Well, I would love to go out with you. As far as Jon goes, he’ll have to ask me himself.”

“You’d date both of us?” Theon asked, unsure why that hadn’t occurred to him before now.

“If that’s okay with both of you?”

“It’s fine with me. I’ll just… text Jon and tell him to come up here, then…”

“Sounds great. Now that we’ve got that out of the way, we can study for the final.”


	3. Mr. Raven || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Mr. Raven - MC Lars
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Attempt at Humor
> 
> This is crack treated seriously. VERY SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS. Much serious. ;)  
> AKA, it’s loosely inspired by the Raven. And I mean loosely. I mean, it waves at the Raven from a passing jet plane as it begins its descent into the airport of Modern GoT AU.

Theon frowned at the screen, highlighting a rather large portion of the manuscript and adding a comment to the side. “Wordy? Wall of text?”

He glanced at the clock in the bottom corner of the screen. They should be back by now.

Sansa wasn’t going to be happy with some of his comments on her rough draft. Not that it wasn’t good. Everything she wrote was good. Not just good, wonderful.

But a majority of this most recent, penultimate chapter she’d sent him was heavy-handed.

Of course, he was trying to give her a bit of leeway, considering this was supposed to be a gothic romance, and those tended to be full of tropes and cliches. But this was a bit much.

First off, the love interest was constantly whinging and being distracted by the protagonist’s brilliantly voluptuous breasts.

Second, the raven that seemed to foretell tragedy had more personality in one claw than the love interest had in his entire body.

And the female protagonist seemed too smart to be taken in by the evil man keeping her as his ward.

Theon knew what the genre dictated, but this was a bit much. When he was rooting for a bird over everyone else in the story, then perhaps it became an issue.

A loud thumping at the door startled him, jarring him from his thoughts as he pushed back from the desk. Jon and Sansa had a key, who was knocking?

He pulled open the door to find a thoroughly soaked Jon Snow, wearing an equally wet black hooded sweatshirt, arms laden with plastic grocery sacks, and looking very much like he wanted to kick Theon in the face.

“Why are you knocking? Don’t you have a key?” Theon mused, holding out an arm and nearly toppling over from the weight of the bags.

“I do, but I dropped it somewhere in the mudslide of a driveway that you _still_ haven’t rung someone about,” Jon muttered under his breath.

Theon smirked. “Sorry. I’ve been busy.”

“It’s a phone, Greyjoy,” Jon grumbled. “I could do it in five minutes.”

“So do it, where’s Sansa?”

“She’ll be along in a mo, she’s waiting out the downpour in the car.” Jon motioned to the car parked at the end of the driveway, a mobile screen lighting up Sansa’s face in the passenger seat.

“I gave her rough draft a once-over,” Theon said, hefting the bags onto the ground so he could start sifting through them for things that needed to be chilled.

Jon snickered. “And?”

“It’s… different.”

“She always gets them published, Theon. She’s won awards.”

“I know, I know. But this one is _very_ different.”

“What’d you think of the raven?” Jon asked, grinning widely as he fished out some chicken for the refrigerator.

“I thought the raven was the best part. Even though he only says that one word, he still has more characterization than any other one person in the entire novel.”

“That’s on purpose,” Jon replied, smirking. “She said it was a commentary on the genre. That the symbols spoke more than the characters.”

“Oh. I didn’t get that, but I wasn’t reading into it that much…” Theon glanced worriedly back at the computer. Perhaps he should amend his comments accordingly.

“I haven’t read it, mind. She just talked to me about it since she couldn’t with you this time.”

“She could have done,” Theon countered.

“Nah, she wanted your fresh thoughts.”

“So all the comments I made which tore apart her rough draft word by word… I should leave those in there? She won’t throw me out in a huff?”

“No, she won’t,” Sansa replied, slicking her soaked hair out of her face. “But she might argue, so be prepared for that.”

Theon placed the bread in the box on the counter and shot a smirk in her direction. “I always am, love.”

“Did Jon tell you how I based the raven on him?”

“What?” Theon squawked. “And who am I? The hapless stable boy who can’t tell his arse from his elbow when the protag’s breasts are in the vicinity?”

Sansa shrugged, smiling in that way that drove him crazy. “If the horseshoe fits.”

“Well, that raven only speaks one word, so there,” he countered, as much to Jon as to Sansa. “At least the stable boy has a decent vocabulary.”

“You’re right, Theon. A decent vocabulary will definitely keep your woman safe,” Jon teased.

“Better than wings and a beak, Bird-boy,” Theon retorted.

“You know you’ve had more than your share of romantic heroes based upon you, Theon,” Sansa reminded him, her hand carding through his hair and making his eyes flutter closed. “You’re quite heroic in your own way.”

“Aye, but I’ve not yet been bested by a bird. Figuratively. Plot-wise.”

“And you still haven’t, you stupid-ass,” Jon remarked from where he was tossing his soaked clothing into the washing machine.

“He’s right, you know. If anything, you and the bird are even.”

“Can’t help but think we’re not talking about the book anymore…” he mused, resuming his putting away of the groceries as Sansa too began peeling off her wet clothes. He made it a point not to stare at her breasts, but the pull was too powerful. Especially given the way she stalked near starkers to the computer to read through his comments.

Only then did he duck down behind a cupboard door to narrowly miss the pencil she threw at him.

“Oy!” he called in protest.

“You said I was too wordy? Wall of text? That’s rich coming from you, Stable Boy of Empty Verse.”

“I’m not the one who used four adverbs in a single, run-on sentence, Sans.”

“That’s it. Your character’s _totally_ dying,” she snapped. And he heard the clack of the keys.

“I won’t worry, then. With the state of your rough draft, I’ll have a lifetime of tedious, monotonous, repetitious, _insipid_ waiting.”

The resulting ball-point pen barrage was infinitely worth it.


	4. *3 || for hchollym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> 3 - Britney Spears
> 
> Other tags: Inspired by Music, Threesome - F/M/M, Smut, Double Penetration, Slightly Dom Jon Snow

Sansa wasn’t exactly certain how this had come about. No pun intended. She’d definitely spoken about it with Theon on more than one occasion. But not with Jon.

And she’d be forever flummoxed as to how Theon had broached the topic with Jon when she’d been unable to. Oh to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

It wasn’t even the first time she and Theon had reached out for other partners. Theon was the epitome of DTF all the time. And he wasn’t picky about who it was, but he did say he preferred another bloke so he didn’t feel like he had to multitask so much. He could pretty much rely on the other guy to pick up the slack in whatever area was lacking.

Jon, though. Jon had always been the more traditional of the two of them. And while he hadn’t had a problem with Sansa dating them both, he’d never really brought it up past reaching out to Theon to find out if it was alright if he and Sansa went to the cinema for two weekends in a row. He was all business.

At least, he was on the outside. He’d shown a kinkier side of himself in the bedroom, so perhaps this wasn’t so much of a surprise. Not now that she had all the information

But before, when they’d both wanted to take her out for her birthday, though, she hadn’t been expecting _this_.

Theon had started it on her sofa, leaning over to kiss her jaw, to nibble on her earlobe and she’d been torn because Jon was _right there_ while Theon was doing the _thing_ that made her drop her knickers faster than anything else.

“Um,” she’d said, loath to move away from him, but still wondering if Jon was uncomfortable at all.

As if to answer her, he’d placed both hands on her waist and scooted up flush behind her. “Just relax, darling,” he breathed into her other ear, his hand coming round to cup her breast and knead it slightly. She exhaled sharply and Theon bit down on her earlobe and she squealed, which brought a smile to his face, lowering it to hers to kiss her lips this time before releasing her so Jon could turn her to face him, kissing her right after Theon’s lips had left her.

“Gods,” she breathed.

And Theon chuckled. “And we haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Should probably take this back to the bedroom,” Jon said, and Sansa squealed as he hauled her up into his arms and began to carry her back there. Theon was ahead of them, bouncing on her bed and practically stealing her from Jon’s arms and pulling her into his lap. She was straddling Theon’s hips and Jon was moving up behind her, tugging her shirt off and releasing the clasp of her bra so Theon could suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

“I…” she whispered her hands in Theon’s hair.

“Just relax, love, like Jon said,” Theon said softly. “Let us do everything, kay?”

“Everything?” she repeated.

“Yeah, all that stuff we talked about,” he murmured.

Her eyes flew open. “You told Jon?”

“It was an interesting revelation,” Jon replied “Never knew you wanted both of us at once. Wish you’d asked earlier, always wanted to see you in the middle.”

“What…” she whimpered as he reached for the zipper of her trousers, pulling them down with her knickers.

Theon had started removing clothing then, right when Jon’s fingers slid up into her, fucking her with two and then three, coating them liberally in her juices before bringing them back out once more.

He reached for a bottle of lube, apparently divesting himself of his clothing in the process. He slid in behind her, pressing his lips to her shoulder while Theon’s fingers moved quickly between her legs.

“Don’t come yet,” Jon murmured, bringing something from their time alone together into this very quickly. Sansa’s back arched as she clenched her muscles to stave off the orgasm that Theon was rapidly pulling her towards.

“Does that actually work?” Theon asked, not letting up at all, but reveling in how Sansa pulled back obediently. “Well look at that…” He chased her with his fingers. “You listen to him, eh?”

“I… I…”

“Not that I want you to listen to me, just interesting is all..” He went back to slowly rubbing her clit.

By that time, Jon was slicking up his fingers and pushing them up her arse. Sansa was moaning as she rocked back. I’m gonna…”

“Not yet,” Jon whispered. “Not till we’re both inside you, filling you up, darling…”

“Gods,” she groaned. “Hurry up and put them inside me, then…”

Theon chuckled and reached down to grab his cock and roll it over her clit while Jon finally began to lube up his cock. The slick sounds made her belly swoop. He pressed her forward slightly, his fingers splayed between her shoulder blades, and moved up behind her.

When he pressed inside her, she nearly sobbed aloud. 

Once Jon was seated, Theon finally pushed inside as well. Jon supported her weight with his arm around her waist while Theon slotted his cock inside her and canted his hips up to fill her slowly.

“Gods,” she moaned, lapsing into incoherent moaning as Jon held her still.

“You first,” Jon whispered and Theon began to move. 

They synchronized it and Jon had one arm around her waist, holding her up as she shook on her knees, struggling to stay still in the face of so much pleasure, she could barely take it.

Theon grunted beneath her, “Feel that, Jon?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jon murmured, sounding wrecked already. “I can feel you inside her.”

“Fuck,” Theon reached down to roll her clit in his fingers, she came shuddering seconds later, clenching around both of them and making them groan in tandem.

She couldn’t find the words, so she just dug her nails into Theon’s forearms.

Theon slowed to a halt while Jon kept going. He brought his hands up to her tits to pinch at her nipples as Jon began to speed up a bit.

Theon would start to slide into her, groan, and stop again, holding back until Jon shuddered and moaned her name, curling over her back as he shook apart.

“Sansa…” Jon hissed.

“It’s about bloody time,” Theon muttered, sighing as Jon slowly pulled out of her. He held her hips still and fucked up into her, hard and fast. The movements forced little huffs of air out of her and she felt his body stiffen when he finished.

Sansa knew she was a right mess, but it didn’t stop her from collapsing down onto Theon anyway. He didn’t seem to care, he folded her into his arms as Jon sat back and exhaled loudly.

“You okay, love?” Theon asked, kissing her temple and brushing her hair out of her face.

“Think I should probably have a bath,” she said, giggling slightly.

“Think I might join you,” he said.

“I’ll go start the water,” Jon said, bending to kiss Sansa before he left. “Happy Birthday, darling.”

“Thank you,” she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
